Red Wine and Pills
by Darke-Faerie
Summary: Dazai finally gets his wish of a double suicide. Detailed (ish) Suicide Attempt. More warnings inside.


*WARNINGS* Detailed ish Suicide (drugs+knife), Self Harm, lots of character death (those are mainly vague) This fic is basically death and despair. Please do not read if you are not in the right place for these topics.

Hello! So, I've only got as far as chapter after the anime ends so I have no clue what's currently going on in the manga. The Big Bad is intentionally vague cos that's not the fic I wanted to be writing, and I needed a reason for what Chuuya and Dazai do.

It had started on the Monday. The Port Mafia and Armed Detective Agency had long abandoned petty rivalries and had been working together for almost a year. Mori's underlings were gone – bought off or killed no one could remember anymore. Just a small group of abilities users were left in the fight.

Kajii, Higuchi, Kenji and Ranpo were the first they lost. What was left, was beyond Yosano's skills, they hastily buried what they found, crude markers left for any who survived to visit. The one they were fighting had the decency to give them a day's rest to grieve.

Wednesday they were hit the hardest – Hirotsu, Kyoka, Tanizaki, Atsushi and Akutagawa were all killed, Yosano gravely injured, her ability fighting to keep her alive.

She didn't last the night.

They planned to bury their fallen colleagues the next morning, before starting their final assault. With so many of their friend's dead, they had no time left to learn more about their foe.

When Dazai and Chuuya went to meet those remaining – Fukuzawa, Mori, Ane-san and Kunikida, they were greeted with their corpses. They got to work burying them, they shed tears whilst they worked, sharing memories of their friends.

Several hours later they returned to Chuuya's apartment, dead eyed and covered in dirt. Without a word Dazai headed to the bathroom, and Chuuya the wine fridge.

Chuuya made his way in to see Dazai, a large glass of red wine in his hand, it was from his most expensive, rare, bottle. Dazai was sat on the bathroom floor, his bandages were gone, a bloody razor on the floor, two lines on both arms slowly bleeding. There were nine other similar marks, barely healed.

"I stopped, Chuuya, I wanted to cut my wrists, finally be done with this life, but you've lost people too and you're being strong, I can't leave you to suffer alone."

"I'm not strong, Dazai and I'm done suffering. We've done all we can." He grabbed a bottle of pills out of the bathroom cabinet, and filled a cup with water, sitting opposite Dazai on the floor.

Since their organisations had started working together Dazai had stopped talking about committing suicide, their daily lives had become one long blur of life and death missions. Chuuya took a sip of his wine, opening the bottle of pills he shook them out into the lid, they were a variety of shapes and sizes,

"Mori's special blend?"

Chuuya nodded, all of them had been given a bottle for when there was no other choice. No-one had dared asked Mori what was in it, but he promised any combination of two pills would give them a peaceful death.

"It's your lucky day Dazai,"

"The final plan?"

"I may not be a pretty lady," he took Dazai's hands, "but will you commit double suicide with me?"

"I thought you'd never ask," it was the one time he'd truly meant it, but they had been left alive last for a reason, and with a God of Chaos and Calamity inside Chuuya, neither wanted to see that in enemy hands.

"Pills first, then the wine," Dazai instructed, "Mori said it would take about two minutes for them to kick in," he explained as Chuuya shook half of the bottle in to Dazai's hands,

"I'm not taking any chances" Chuuya replied to the unasked question.

It took a few goes but they swallowed all of the pills, the empty bottle rolling away, they shared the glass of wine,

"I love you Dazai,"

A kiss,

"I love you to Chuuya,"

Dazai smashed the wine glass on the floor, selecting a large, jagged shard,

"I want to be sure," he whispered.

Chuuya bared his wrists, Dazai cut vertical and horizontal, before baring his wrists to let Chuuya do the same to him. The shard clattering to the floor when he was done. They pulled each other close as their vision started to blur.

Mori had been right; it was a peaceful death.

Fyodor walked into Chuuya's apartment a few hours later, they were the only two he had wanted alive, killing their colleagues to ensure no one would come for them had been tough, but he had managed it.

The apartment was suspiciously quiet, but his sources had confirmed Dazai and Chuuya had entered and never left.

He found them on the floor of the bathroom, blood mingling with the wine, the pill bottle empty.

Both long dead.

He laughed, it was a manic laugh, Dazai truly was his greatest match. He had never expected or planned for the man getting the double suicide he had craved for so long.

All his work.

All his plans.

_Ruined. _

In a single moment.


End file.
